


(Willingly) Trapped

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Evan sketches a lot, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentleness, I have no idea how to tag this yet, Lots of plot, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slow To Update, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Threesome, plot that goes nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: In order to save the others from the constant competition for survival, you make a deal with Evan, forcing him to make the other killers not kill anyone in exchange for yourself. Evan plans on taking advantage of your willing capture.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader/Michael Myers, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. Sacrifice or Submission?

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a larger project, so it will be slow to update. I'll try to keep uploading smaller parts in between, but :/ this is going to be very plot-filled, so quick warning if you're just here for smut! hope you all enjoy reading this first chapter! <3

As the fog slowly lifted from around you, you noticed the Entity had put you in the Macmillan Estate, the large ironworks looming in the distance, quiet creaks reaching your ears as the building settled. You quickly walked off to find a generator, the tall blinking spotlights tipping you off. As you sat down and carefully started crossing wires and connecting the machinery, the pistons slowly started moving.  To your right, you spotted Claudette making her way over to you, nodding at you and sitting down to help get the generator started. 

With two people working on it, the generator soon came alive, a loud ding sounding throughout the map, signaling both your teammates and the killer, whoever it may be. You knew it probably wasn’t Sally, as you hadn’t heard her unholy screeching, and with no chainsaws revving it wasn’t likely to be Max or Leatherface either.

Ignoring the slight panic of not knowing who was coming to get you, you and Claudette moved together towards the next generator, sitting down and working quietly, when you heard a ding from the other side of the map. That would buy you some time, as the killer would probably go for whoever had been over there. 

You quickly finished the generator and watched as Claudette crept away. To your right you barely caught sight of someone tall moving to where Claudette had gone before they were gone in the trees. With three gens down and two left, you felt pretty hopeful about everyone getting out of this trial. You felt a chill run down your spine as you moved towards the shack in front of you, the run-down building feeling oppressive. As you crawled through the window you were too busy being quiet and looking out for the killer to notice the gleam of metal on the other side.

The immediate pain of the bear trap snapping around your ankle caused you to scream, high-pitched and panicked as you knew Evan would be going directly for you. Struggling to open the rusty metal jaws, you sobbed, your hands pulling desperately as your vision was obscured by tears and your fingers slipped around the bloody points. _Finally_ , after several failed attempts and near screams, it opened enough to let you slip your foot out as you quickly tried to find somewhere to hide, heartbeat growing louder in your ears as blood dripped from the wound, staining the ground behind you

As you ran out of the shack, you found a dilapidated brick wall to hide behind and struggled to keep quiet as you crouched behind it, knowing Evan was nearby looking for you, hearing his heavy footsteps walking around the shack. Slowly, you ripped off a piece of your shirt, wrapping it around your ankle to help stop the bleeding, but the sensation of the rough fabric rubbing against the wound caused you to whimper, distantly hearing the ding of another generator being finished. Knowing you would be out of here soon, you finished wrapping your wound, biting your tongue to keep yourself quiet from the intense pain.

As you felt a hand on your shoulder you nearly screamed before realizing it was Claudette. 

“Dwight and Feng are doing the last generator, we should get to one of the exits soon. He ran off to where I came from, so we should be safe for a while,” she said, her voice calm and steady as always. As everything seemed calm for the moment, Claudette offered to patch your wound up a bit better, and you gratefully accepted, remembering she had a background in herbology and first-aid. As you kept an eye out for Evan, Claudette patched up your leg, stopping the bleeding and binding it properly. 

“Let’s try and find the others. The ironworks have a second floor, we should be able to get a better view of the area up there.” You nodded, and together you slunk over to the massive building, creeping up the stairs and out onto the catwalk, scouting around for the others. You saw them to the left of you, working on the last generator, finding that one of the exits was there too. 

Suddenly, Evan came stomping towards the two survivors in front of you, catching them unaware before you or Claudette could call out, pulling Feng from the generator as Dwight high-tailed it out of there. You swore quietly, realizing that this was going to be harder than you thought. Most likely Evan would hook Feng Min close to the exit and the almost-finished gen, knowing the rest of you would have to either risk Feng’s survival or your own to get her down  _ and _ finish the generator. Starting on a new one would waste a lot of time for you and give him more time to catch you. You turned to Claudette, a plan forming in your mind.

“I’ll draw him out, get him to chase me. When he’s out of the area, get her down and finish the generator. If you see Dwight, tell him to open the gates.” You sighed quietly, almost hating yourself for your sense of loyalty towards your teammates. “When I hear the gen, I’ll start running back. Make sure you’re all ready to run out, ok?” Claudette nodded, patting you on the shoulder and wishing you luck as she snuck off, getting ready for your distraction.

As you ran down towards the area you knew Evan would most likely be, you vaulted through the window on the bottom floor of the ironworks, hoping he heard you. Soon enough, your heartbeat was loud and insistent and you could just see him come up behind you as you sprinted towards Feng, hoping to trick him. It seemed to work, as you heard him swing impatiently and just barely miss your shoulder. You immediately turned around, taking a wide left around him as your legs pounded against the ground. His heavy footsteps followed close behind as you ran into the basement shack, spotting a pallet at the other entrance, rushing to get to it in time. It was a risk, as one small mistake could cost you your escape. If you went down, it was the basement hooks that waited, making it impossible for the others to help you without risking themselves.

Just as you reached the pallet, Evan swung his blade, barely missing you again as you threw down the pallet on his head, stunning him as you started running. The ding of the last generator got your adrenaline pumping as you sprinted away, spotting the others standing by the exit, waiting for you. Their somewhat hopeful expressions turned to dread as they shouted for you to hurry up, waving wildly with their arms. You focused on the exit gate, willing your legs to move faster as you heard Evan closing in. Another swing and bare miss, with Evan growling behind you, fear crawling up your spine like electricity.

With the others running out of the gate to safety, you felt giddy laugh bubble up as you knew you had survived, this time. Evan stopped outside the gates, staring at you from under his mask, the terrifying grin suddenly not so terrifying. As you walked out, you jokingly blew a kiss to the killer, waiting for the Entity to take you back to the campfire, not noticing the way Evan kept staring after you as you disappeared into the fog.

***

The campfire was a welcome sight after the adrenaline-filled trial against the infamous Trapper. All of you had made it out, and as you heard Claudette tell everyone of the plan you had come up with, you sat down on the log next to her.

“Here’s the hero!” she cheered, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You laughed, flexing your arms as much as possible as whistles and shouts came from the other survivors. The happy, joking mood was a nice change from the typical seriousness. Everyone quickly quieted down though as they turned their eyes to you, until Meg finally spoke up;

“So, how’d you manage to evade him? Claudette told us that you used yourself as bait.” You let out a half-hearted chuckle as you started recounting what had happened. Everyone was listening intently, scattered ‘ooh’s’ and ‘aah’s’ as you told everyone how you had slammed a pallet down onto him, making a quick escape. As you finished the story, Claudette looked at you and gently slapped your shoulder.

"They're the only reason we all made it out this time. I don’t think I’ve ever had a trial against Evan where at least one of us didn’t die. He’s a resilient bastard, got a grip like iron too, makes it nearly impossible to wiggle away. Not too mention his traps.”

As everyone turned their focus away from you, scattered conversations started up before abruptly stopping again, everyone instead turning to the mass of fog that appeared a bit away from the campfire, signifying the end of a trial. David, Jake, Kate and Ace stepped out together, sitting down on an empty log. Ace had a nasty gash on his right arm and Jake had a black eye, so they had at least survived. Claudette moved to patch up Ace, switching places with Kate, who had sat down next to him.

“Who was it?” Dwight asked, looking at David. David sighed and pulled a hand through his short-trimmed hair before answering:

“The Nurse. She only managed to get a few hits on Ace and Jake while me and Kate worked on the gens, but she’s fuckin’ scary, man. She can appear from nowhere with her damn blinky-thing, it’s terrifying” he huffed, crossing his arms angrily as Dwight scribbled in the notebook he almost always seemed to have on hand. You weren’t sure what it was he was writing down, but it seemed important to him, so no one ever really questioned it. No one asked to read it either, as Dwight seemed keen on keeping his privacy, not letting the thing out of his sights.

“Did you all make it out?” Meg asked, looking up from the ground, a stick held loosely in her hand and a half-finished drawing at her feet. David shook his head, looking towards Kate.

“We almost did, but she had that fucking hex again. The rest of us were already at the gates, but we were waiting for Kate. She didn’t make it in time, and there was no chance for her to avoid the swing as she was blinking up behind her.” He paused, looking at Meg now. “She told us to run, so we did. Considering we were placed in the swamp, there wasn’t a big enough chance for us to find the totem  _ and _ save Kate before the map collapsed anyway.” he said, shrugging nonchalantly at us, but his expression was guilty. David was known for taking risks to make sure everyone else made it out of a trial, so leaving someone like that must have been tough, even if he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Those hexes feel a little overpowered, don’t you think? I mean, being able to strike us down with one hit at the end of a trial feels like a crutch to me,” Kate piped up, having heard you discussing. “ If you weren’t able to catch us earlier, you should accept defeat and try harder next trial.” Scattered hums of agreement came from the others, and an idea popped into your head. It was an incredibly stupid, naive idea, but an idea nonetheless.

“We could talk to them, couldn’t we? See if we can make them agree to not use hexes anymore. Maybe they’ll listen? I mean, some of them still seem somewhat human, right?” you said, looking around at the others who were all staring at you, mouths agape and eyes shocked. You started to regret saying anything at all, pulling your knees up to your chest in shame when David spoke up;

“Y’know what? I don’t think it’s that bad of an idea,” he said, giving you a confident smile. “The worst thing that could happen is they don’t listen, so what’s the harm? I’ll go with you if you want, just give me a holler alright?” 

With David on your side, the others slowly started agreeing, but some were still hesitant. Claudette stood up, having finished patching Ace’s shoulder up and chimed in with her own opinion.

“I agree with David here. Plus, they got me, Dwight and Feng out of our last trial because they used themself as bait  _ and  _ managed to get out themself. I trust them.” she finished, crossing her arms confidently. With the support of both David and Claudette, the rest of the survivors were quick to agree, even if no one but David and Claudette were willing to go with you.  _ Better than nothing _ , you thought as you the familiar fog surrounded you. You saw David, Ace and Meg stand up and you followed suite, walking into the fog that would bring you to the trial.

Knowing you had a plan, even if it was flimsy at best, made you feel confident as you entered the trial, a flashlight in hand and a determined smile on your face.

***

It had been what felt like a few days since you’d voiced your idea to the others. You weren’t sure what you were waiting for but for whatever reason, you hadn’t approached David yet, leaving your plan to sit and stew while you and the others went through the trials like normal. 

You were sitting at the campfire, waiting for your turn when David walked up to you, a conflicted look on his face.

“Hey, I think we should get going with this plan of yours. The others are getting restless and, frankly, so am I.” He crossed his arms, waiting for you to respond. You only nodded, standing up from your log and, picking a random direction into the forest around you, you started walking. You had been feeling restless yourself, so putting your plan into action filled you with adrenaline as you walked, fog slowly surrounding the two of you. 

The familiar tug of being placed in a map worried you before you took a moment to look around, noticing the lack of hooks. You were in the MacMillan estate, the large ironworks staring down at you through the gloom. When you reached the open doors, you turned to David, hesitating a little.

“I think you should wait outside, just in case things go wrong,” you say slowly, watching his reaction. He processes your words for a moment, before bursting out.

“What? No! Are you fucking insane?! Have you looked at those bastards lately? What if they kill ya, we don’t know if you can come back from that when not in a trial!” he shouts, unaware that said killers might be in the large building right behind you.

“I don’t want to risk us both, David! It’s better that I go in alone, and you stand by as backup. I can get a look at the situation, you know, whether there’s one or five or none of them in there, then I can shout if I need you. Does that sound alright?” you ask, voice soft and assuring. He looks like he’s about to say something back, but at your pleading face he deflates and sighs in defeat.

“ _Fine_. But you’d better yell for me as soon as something’s not right, you hear me?” he asks, pointing a finger at you. You smile and wrap your arms around him in a quick hug.

“Thank you, I promise to make it out of there,” you say, letting go of him and walking into the looming ironworks, the darkness inside engulfing you.

***

Standing inside and looking around, you noticed that you couldn’t see very far in front of you, a fog-like darkness obstructing the view. With an arm stretched out in front of you, just in case, you start moving further in, trying to look for any signs that someone was here. 

The faint sound of metal being slammed echoed to your left, and you decided to follow it, coming upon a set of stairs descending into what you could only imagine was the basement, or whatever the room was when not in ‘trial-form’. Shaking yourself a little, trying to get rid of some of the nerves, you breathed deeply before walking down the creaky steps, half-expecting one of the killers to jump out and grab you.

Luckily, you make it down without any unwanted jumpscares, sighing in relief. The fog was lighter down here, letting you see a little easier. The room looked almost like normal, the hooks standing menacingly in the middle and the lockers in their usual place. The only thing that was different was a dark wooden door, tucked into one of the corners like a secret.  _ Curiosity killed the cat _ , you thought, deciding that maybe going in there alone was a bad idea. Then again,  _ satisfaction brought it back _ your mind supplied, a slight grin spreading on your face.

It was like the door was calling to you, a cold breeze surrounding your legs as you walked closer, trying to get a glimpse of the inside without stepping over the threshold. A sudden hand on your shoulder nearly made you shriek, your heart racing. You were turned around and saw that it was only David, having followed you down despite his words.

“What’s this?” he asked, face and voice serious as he looked at the door. You shrugged a bit, looking into the darkness inside the frame.

“I’m not sure. There’s never been a door here in any of the trials, so it must be something that only appears outside of them,” you muse, taking a single step inside, despite David asking you not to.

The darkness was almost choking, and a sweet stench hung thick in the air, making you gag. It reminded you of the smell inside the barn on Coldwind farm, death and decay from the slaughtered cows hanging inside.

“What do you see?” David’s voice seemed distant as he asked, like you were on the other side of the room, not just on the other side of the doorframe. In vain you tried to look around, seeing nothing except an impenetrable void. The sudden noise of a match being struck made you turn around, seeing David with a pack of the things in one hand and a lit one in the other, walking in after you.

With the light from the match, you could at least see a few feet in front of you, the walls around you glistening with a dark liquid. You hoped it wasn’t blood, looking down at your feet instead as David guided you further in. He suddenly stopped, making you bump into his back with a soft  _ thump _ . You looked up, wondering what had made him stop, when your heart nearly leapt out of your throat.

Standing a few feet away from you was Evan, his back turned towards you as he was working on something you couldn’t see, a hammer held steadily in his hand as he swung it down, sparks flying. You vaguely remembered something about him having experience as some kind of smith, although it had never seemed important. As you watched his muscles ripple with every movement however, you realized why he always seemed to have such a strong grip despite your best efforts at struggling. 

Realizing you were staring, you quickly turned your head away, feeling your cheeks heat up as David called out to the man, making him turn towards the two of you, the glowing embers lighting up the mask he wore. You were surprised he’d keep it on even when not in a trial, though it wasn’t important. 

Evan slowly put the hammer down, seemingly nervous about having someone intrude in his home. You suddenly felt bad about your intrusion, feeling like you should leave again and abandon the whole plan, even though you knew you wouldn’t. 

“We’re here to make a deal, so you’d better pay attention,” David called out, voice surprisingly steady. Evan cocked his head to the side, indicating that he was listening. Your companion kept talking, probably mimicking what you had talked about earlier at the campfire. An idea popped into your head and you interrupted David as he spoke, stopping him from proposing the simple deal to stop using hexes. You knew this was a huge risk, because you had no idea what Evan would want in return, if he even accepted, but if he did then it would be worth a lot more than a simple ban on hexes.

“We want you to stop killing us, every one of you,” you said, trying to keep your voice as steady as David’s had been. You felt David tense up beside you at the change of plans, but your focus was on Evan, who was staring intently at you, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he thought over the proposal. You assumed he was thinking of something to ask for in return. Either that, or he was going to deny the request.

To your surprise, you heard muffled chuckles from the masked man as his shoulders bobbed up and down. When he finished laughing, his gravelly voice called out to you;

“And what would I get out of it?” he asked, tilting his head again, like a curious puppy. You already knew what to offer, even if it might end horribly, whether he accepted or not.

“You’ll get me, to do with as you please,” you said, voice strong as David suddenly burst, grabbing your shoulders almost painfully.

“Are you insane?! No, I won’t let you give yourself over to these assholes!” he shouted, eyes wide and unbelieving. You grabbed his arms softly, looking into his eyes as he breathed heavily. Evan chuckled again, dark and intimidating.

“It’s their choice, isn’t it?” he said, taking a few steps closer, forcing David to move away from you in fear as you stood still, determined to stand your ground. Evan looked at you for a moment before grabbing your chin and tilting your head up, making you blush lightly as the smile of his mask sent chills down your spine, not entirely out of fear. “I accept your offer.” He let go of your chin as he stepped away, leaving you with heated cheeks and a pounding heart. 

“I can’t promise the others will listen, but for such a fine prize, I’ll do my best,” he said, bowing mockingly at David who stood a bit away from you, shaking with barely-held rage.

Ignoring your companion, Evan looked towards you again, like he was sizing you up. You saw that he was about to say something, but before he could you interrupted.

“You won’t just try, you  _ will _ make the others listen, or else I’ll leave. I want David to be allowed in here every once in a while, to give me information. I want to know if the others are listening or ignoring your orders,” you say, a determined look on your face. Evan nodded appraisingly at your demands, crossing his arms.

“Seems fair enough to me,” he says, shrugging lightly. Suddenly, David exploded again, having had enough of being ignored.

“Do I not get a say in this?! What will the others say?” he pleads, taking one of your hands in his. You sighed, knowing he meant well, even if it meant every one of you had to suffer instead of only you.

“They’ll understand. I’m doing this for them, David,” you said, stepping away as his face fell, watching in horror as you walked up to Evan, settling next to him as you rubbed your arm awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making your deal with Evan, you're now "living" with the killer, but he's not using you like you thought he would. The teasing is getting annoying, so you're going to change that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried really hard to try and get this chapter about as long as the first, but i ran out of motivation about halfway through, so i had to force myself to write as much as i could. im still pretty happy with how it turned out, so. heads up for the next chapter, cause it'll probably be more plot-focused, like the first one. i'll also get a second killer to join in on the fun between you and evan!  
> I also tried to keep the actual pronouns neutral, although i still stuck to "female" words for the genitals, ill need more varied words if i want to go full neutral at some point

You woke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed, eyes wide as you remembered- last night? You had made a deal with Evan, much to David's dismay. Evan had practically been forced to threaten with keeping you and continuing to kill the others to make David leave, your fellow survivor not wanting to leave you in the killers clutches, his face guilty as he walked away from the building.  
With the distraction gone, Evan had wasted no time in riling you up, leaving teasing touches along your sides and back as you tried not to move or make a sound. For a while, that’s all he did. He’d run his hands down your sides in the middle of a conversation, or drag his fingers through your hair, leaving you sighing as he pulled away again.  
He never touched you inappropriately, which both confused and irritated you. You’d offered yourself up with the idea that he’d torture you or use you as a toy, but he did nothing except tease you and then stop, even if you were willing to let him do whatever he pleased. It was insufferable and after what felt like a few days of the insistent teasing, you had finally had enough.

When Evan was busy working by the forge, which he seemed to do almost endlessly whenever he wasn’t teasing you or forced into a trial, you took the opportunity to search the area for anything that could help plan “get Evan to fuck you”. It was a pretty dumb plan, but one you intended to see fulfilled, no matter what you had to do.  
Since you were never dragged into trials anymore, for some reason, you had all the time in the world to plan everything whilst Evan was busy. You had managed to find a small box tucked into a corner of the basement during one of your raids, but it had been locked with a small number-padlock. You still hadn’t gotten it open, Evan coming back from trials or the forge to check on you too quickly, forcing you to hide the box until the next opportunity came. You were getting close to the end though, only needing to go through another 36 combinations before you’d gone through all of them.  
With Evan still in a trial, you took out the box from the locker that had served as a hiding place, looking at the last combination you had put in, 8-0-0, before quickly turning the dials to get it open. It took 16 turns before you found the right combo, the lock popping open with a soft click. You took note of the code, 8-6-0, before removing the lock and slowly opening the box, your eyes widening at the contents.

***

You let out a small gasp as you saw what was inside the box, your hand instinctively going up to cover your mouth. Why the hell would Evan have this? you thought, grabbing one of the items and holding it up to look at it.  
It was a hank of bright red nylon rope, still tied up and presumably unused. Your mind quickly wandered to what the two of you could do with the soft ropes, imagining yourself tied up with intricate, beautiful knots covering your otherwise naked body, with Evan circling around as he admired you, leaving delicate and possessive touches all over you.  
Shaking your head to rid the fantasies, your face hot and heart beating against your ribs, you put the rope back and pulled out another item. It was a black, ribbed dildo, easily double the size of your wrist, with a large suction cup on the bottom. Your face went even hotter as you felt the blush spread, and you quickly threw the toy back into the chest, slamming the lid down and putting it back exactly where you had found it the first time, tucking it as far into the corner as it would go.

The sound of footsteps in the stairwell pulled your attention away from the box, and you quickly walked towards the stairs, locking eyes with Evan as he reached the bottom step. He quickly disappeared into the forge-room, the sound of rustling reaching your ears as you stood by the stairs, waiting.  
When he finally came back out, it was without his typical rubber apron and mask, leaving him in boxers and nothing else, giving you full view of his powerful frame and the countless scars covering him, as well has his face, which made you gasp. Apparently he wasn’t expecting you to stand there, as he freezes mid-step at your noise, slowly turning towards you with a surprisingly nervous look on his face. He seems to recover quickly though as he smirks at you, crossing his arms over his broad chest. You blush and turn away, wringing your hands as you hear him walk closer, the soft sound of his feet against the hard ground echoing lightly in the room. When he stops, you can feel the heat radiating off of him as he caresses down your side in slow strokes, electricity sparking wherever he touches.  
“Why’re you acting all bashful, sweetheart?” he whispers into your ear, gently caressing your chin as he does. “Wasn’t this what you wanted, what you expected, when you offered yourself up so sweetly?” His voice is dripping with honey, laced with lust and possessiveness. The low sound makes you shiver, feeling like he was too close and yet not close enough.  
You don’t dare answer him, your throat feeling too tight as you start to heat up, lust bubbling in your stomach. You knew that if you spoke now, it would come out needy and pathetic, not the seductive drawl that you felt like you needed.  
Evan lets out a dark chuckle, taking your silence as confirmation as he starts dragging his fingers along your back and down your thighs, making you squeal a little as he squeezes and kneads at your ass, a rumbling sound, almost like a purr coming from the man behind you.  
“Were you just waiting for me to make a move? Lying in your bed, wishing I’d just fuck you already?” he says, hand going between your legs to gently rub against your clothed cunt as you whimper at the dull contact. His hands are slow and methodical in their movement, and you cling to the arm he has wrapped around your shoulders and throat as you lean heavily forward, letting him hold you up.  
All too quickly Evan removes his hand, leaving you to grasp after him as he walks over to the forge room. You soon realize that he’s looking through the box when you hear the now-familiar creaking of the lid. Assuming he’d want you on the bed, you obediently walk into your bedroom, nervously stripping down to your underwear and sitting down on the bed, kneeling with your head tilted down and hands on your knees, feeling like your whole body was vibrating in anticipation of what was to come.  
You heard Evan walk into the room, clicking his tongue in appreciation at your immediate submission. He dropped something down on the bed before dragging a hand through your hair, pulling your head back so he could see your face.  
“You alright with a bit o’ bondage, beautiful?” he says, grinning almost wickedly as his eyes rake over your body shamelessly. You nod as much as you can with your head still held firmly, gazing into his brown eyes as your cheeks heat up.  
“I offered myself for you to do with as you pleased. I’m not backing out of my part,” you say shortly, eyes filled with determination and desire. Evan hums thoughtfully at your words before picking up what he had thrown onto the bed earlier. It was the red nylon rope you’d looked at before, as well as a small, bullet-looking device you could only guess was a vibrator.  
“Then this should be fine, right?” he asks, voice growing gravelly as it dips at the end. You weren’t sure what you’d gotten yourself into, as you hadn’t imagined the Entity would care about recreating sex toys and such, but all you could do was bite the bullet (ha) and go with whatever Evan asked of you.

***

Evan hadn’t tied you up too tightly, nor very intricately, but the knots held firm no matter how much you wriggled around. You were lying on the bed on your back with one leg bent and standing to give you some semblance of control, hands tied behind your back. Evan had also put a blindfold he’d gotten from the box onto you, robbing you of your sight as he’d shoved the vibrator inside, coated in lube, and turned it on.  
The pleasure had been immediate, making you throw your head back and moan loudly. Evan was just standing to the side, watching your reactions with hazy eyes, the desire to just pound you into the mattress almost overwhelming him as you quietly moaned his name in between curses and sighs. He wanted you to be riled up and oversensitive before he’d fuck you stupid, though, so he let the toy do it’s job and kept watching your reactions.  
With a remote in his hand, Evan walked a bit closer, standing right next to the bed as he clicked one of the buttons on the device, making the vibrator speed up inside of you. You whined sharply as you felt Evan rub his hand against your clit, the different sensations making your orgasm flare up, the heat in your abdomen growing as Evan ramped up the vibrator again.  
When Evan suddenly tugged at one of your nipples, you cried out as your orgasm hit you full-force, the pain and pleasure tingling across your skin as you came, your entire body twitching when you slowly came back down, still feeling the vibrator inside of you, although Evan seemed to have lowered the settings, a slow, almost sensual vibration replacing the earlier pace as you sighed.  
With sensitive pleasure taking over the tidal wave, you thought Evan might be done for now, but your thoughts were quickly shoved out of the way when he almost rudely shoved two fingers into your wet, aching cunt, curling them in just the right way to quickly have you moaning loudly again, the feel of Evan thrusting his fingers into you heavenly as the vibe buzzed away inside of you, almost leisurely. With another orgasm building quickly from the added feeling of Evans fingers, you started breathing heavily, his name tumbling from your lips a few times as you leaned over the edge, staring down into the abyss but going no further.  
He had slowed his pace and turned off the vibrator completely, leaving you whining for more as you felt your orgasm recede, pulling you away from the cliff you so desperately wanted to jump from. Evan just chuckled at your desperation, caressing your jaw as he spoke.  
“Not yet, sweetheart. We ain’t even at the finalé yet. Plus, I’m planning on wrecking that gorgeous pussy of yours,” he growls into your ear, a wicked grin spreading his lips as you stare wide-eyed at him.  
Without warning, he turns the vibrator back on to full power as he pulls his fingers back out and stand up from the bed, walking back into the forge room and leaving you to gasp and moan into the sheets at the near-painful vibrations resonating through your body, pushing you back to the edge. But it wasn’t enough to push you over, instead you were getting overstimulated, tears forming in your eyes as you longed for release.  
When Evan comes back from whatever he was doing, you whined louder, pawing at the sheets as much as you could with your hands still tied together, voice high and needy as you spoke.

“Please let me cum Evan. Please,” you beg in his direction, making him look at you, pupils blown wide with lust at your display of utter desperation. Evan can’t hold himself back any longer, practically ripping off his boxers as he gets onto the bed, kneeling between your legs with a hand on one of your thighs, squeezing and caressing the soft flesh as he removes the vibrator. You breathe heavily, feeling your legs twitch with exhaustion as you slump into the bed, relief washing over you as Evan gently turns you over on your stomach, untying your arms and checking for any sore spots. When he seems satisfied at the lack of bruising, he leans down to your head again, eyes dark.

“Alright, I’ll let you cum, sweetcheeks, but I ain’t going easy on you,” he said, grinning again. You just nod, too exhausted to care about anything other than the need to find release. Evan chuckles at you, amused at how quickly you were tired out from just a vibrator and his fingers. Teasing you a final time, Evan slowly pushes two fingers back inside, making you whine. Getting bored with not having his dick in you yet though, he quickly relents, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d used on the vibrator earlier, squirting some out on his hand and pumping himself a few times to coat his cock with the slick substance.

He quickly lined himself up and started pushing in, groaning low and drawn out as you mustered a pleasured sigh, grabbing the sheets and pushing back against him. When he bottoms out, he lets out a quiet, “Fuck, that’s good~” as he starts moving, feeling your walls clench around his dick. He starts off with slow, shallow thrusts but it doesn’t take long for the pace to pick up, Evan thrusting into you as deep as he could as you sobbed from the pleasure mixing with the tingly pain of overstimulation. Your body felt electric, like when your hair stands on end with the approach of a storm.  
As Evan got closer and closer to his own orgasm, his hips stuttering, he slowed down his rhythm to drag this out longer, wanting to see you unravel beneath him. It wouldn’t take long it seemed, as you were already dripping slick and moaning loudly at every thrust, pleasure mounting higher and higher as you were worked closer to the edge again.

“Ah shit, beg for me again baby,” Evan grunts, his hands gripping around your hips and pulling you back onto his dick in a slow rhythm, waiting for an answer. You happily oblige, turning your head to look at him sideways, eyes dark and hazy.

“ _Please let me cum Evan_ ,” you whine, trying to fuck yourself on his dick to no avail, your legs still shaky and useless from exhaustion and his grip like iron. Another chuckle, and soon enough he had sped back up, pounding into you with fervor as you cried out with each thrust, eyes rolling up into your head as you suddenly came, practically howling when Evan grabbed your nipples again, rolling them between his fingers as you rode out your orgasm. You felt Evan stutter once, twice, before he too succumbed to the pleasure, groaning into your ear as he leaned over you, thrusting a few more times as he too rode out the wave.  
With exhaustion throwing itself over him as well, Evan pulled out and, surprisingly sluggishly, walked back to the forge room, getting something else from the box as you heard the recognizable creak of the lid again. When he came back, you sighed at the sight of a soft-looking towel in his hand.  
He gently wiped off any remaining slick on the both of you, cleaning you up as best he could without an actual shower., tossing the towel to the side when he was finished, practically falling onto the bed next to you, pulling you closer as drowsiness dragged your eyelids closed, hearing Evan whisper something you couldn’t make out before you fell asleep, darkness engulfing you once again, but this time it was a nice void, one filled with vague dreams about Evan and yourself.


	3. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble, and make it double ;) Evan brings over a "friend" for a little fun  
> Title from "Dear Evan Hansen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for this story, cause im a lazy piece of shit. sorry that i added plot elements that were never explored properly, i really should practice that :/ anyway, hope you enjoy regardless!

With Evan gone once again, having been pulled into a trial before you even woke up, the building was eerily quiet. You stretch a little, putting on your clothes before walking out of the small room you call your own, shaking yourself a bit as you take out the aptly-named toy box from the corner, the padlock quickly being removed this time with the help of the code, ingrained into your mind.

The lid was pushed open as you peered inside, remembering the faint crinkle of paper from when Evan had rummaged around in the box last night. As you pushed things out of the way, having to take some of the bigger toys out to make room, you saw a slip of yellowed paper peeking out from under a pair of blindfolds, the same ones he’d used on you earlier. Gently, you took out the paper, noticing several more that you ignored for now, letting the lid of the box drop closed with a _thud_ as you walked back to your room, paper in hand and mind racing about what secrets the seemingly ordinary sheet could contain.

You sat back down on your makeshift bed, shifting until you were sitting comfortably with your legs criss-crossed. Your heart was beating loud and insistent in your ear as you nervously turned the paper around, gasping as you laid your eyes on the page.

There was no text, only a sketch of a person pulling on a bear trap, their leg caught between the jaws and red color blooming along the wound, like whoever had drawn it had spilled red ink on the paper and decided to turn it into a drawing.

The whole thing was beautifully made, with a lot of details most people would overlook. When you looked closer at the person in the picture, you noticed they looked uncannily like you, down to the tear-tracks along their face as they cried, trying to wrench open the jaws with wide eyes and an open mouth, frozen in a silent plea. 

_Guess he likes sketching,_ you thought absentmindedly, taking in the picture.

Your mind pulled you back to that moment, the fear and panic that had crawled along your spine as you had run away, the hitch in your breath when Evan had nearly found you. You shivered from the memory, trying to remember that he wasn’t like that anymore. He had accepted and honored the deal you had offered, and hadn’t once hurt you outside of what you asked for. He liked to play rough, but he’d told you several times to say something if you didn’t enjoy what he was doing. 

“Awfully nice for a supposed blood-thirsty killer,” you said to yourself, standing up to put the paper back when sudden footsteps made you freeze. It hadn’t been _that_ long ago since he’d been put in a trial, right? Why was he back so soon? Scurrying across the room to hide the evidence, you stumbled over your own feet, nearly falling but managing to catch yourself at the last second. 

Practically ripping open the lid of the box, you shoved the toys out of the way again, trying to push the paper in underneath them. With Evan’s footsteps growing closer, the familiar creaking of the steps reaching your ears, you closed the lid again, sprinting out of the room to meet him by the stairs, hoping you didn’t look suspiciously out of breath.

As he rounded the corner of the stairwell, he locked eyes with you, cocking his head to the side as he removed his mask.

“The hell you out of breath for?” he asked, an amused grin pulling on his lips as he raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting with mischief. _Damn_. “You just couldn’t wait, could you? Desperate for a good dicking, so you resort to the toys, huh?” His tone was teasing as he walked closer, taking your chin in one hand and wrapping the other around your waist, pulling you close. At least he didn’t suspect anything. “It’s good I brought a friend for us then, so we can keep you entertained. All. Night. Long.” He spoke softly, reinforcing his words with a harsh squeeze around the soft flesh of your midriff. His eyes turned towards the stairwell, yours following, landing on a terrifyingly familiar mask staring back at you, instilling fear even now. Evan must have felt you tense up, because his eyes were on you again, a hint of worry shining through.

“You alright, sweetheart? You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he reassures you, voice calm and gentle as he strokes along your back. When you finally nod, he turns back to Michael, who was still standing by the stairs. “Oi, Mikey! Get the fuck over here, don’t gotta scare them.” Evan sounded mildly annoyed at the other man’s antics, but you could feel his excitement at the thought of what was to come, his dick already filling out against your lower back, feeling the heat even through your clothes.

You couldn’t deny, you were excited at the idea of being shared between the two of them, practically drooling from the thought as Michael slowly walked up to the two of you, his typical breathing sounding amplified as your blood rushed with adrenaline, the bone-deep instinct to run kicking to life as you stared into the dark eye-holes of his mask. He must have seen the fear in your eyes as he took his mask off, letting you view his normally obscured face, an oddly intimate action. Evan suddenly nuzzled into your neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh as Michael took hold of your jaw, stroking his thumb along the soft skin for a moment before letting his hand drop back down to his side.

Lifting you up into his arms, Evan carried you off to your bedroom with Michael trailing behind, his eyes never leaving your form. As he gently put you down, Evan lied down in front of you, letting Michael take the place behind you. The sheets were wonderfully soft, and with the warmth of the two men surrounding you, you felt completely relaxed, a calm wave of desire and lust washing over you as the two gently caressed your body, taking their time kneading at the soft flesh of your thighs and stomach, fingers drifting dangerously close to your crotch as your breath grew heavy. Evan was murmuring sweet nothings into your ear whilst Michael was hiding his face in the crook of your neck, sucking and biting the skin as his hands roamed your form. 

Despite their show of self-restraint, it didn’t take long for Evan to grow restless, roughly pulling down your pants and letting his hands wander down to rub against your folds as he coaxed Michael into pinching one of your nipples, making you gasp and shudder from the sudden stimulation. Soon enough, Evan had almost rudely shoved two fingers inside of your aching cunt. Thankfully, you were wet enough from the teasing and anticipation, sparing you from the initial pain.

As Evan started pushing a third digit in, Michael distracted you from the ache by kissing and caressing your neck. When you grew accustomed to the feel of Evan’s fingers twisting and turning as he prepped you, Michael grew bolder in his actions, fondling your chest and harshly tugging at your nipples. When Evan finally withdrew his fingers, Michael took the opportunity to unzip his coveralls and shove them off, leaving him in just his undershirt and boxers as he almost desperately crawled on top of you, forcing you to move so you’d be more comfortable. You ended up on your back, legs spread to accommodate Michael’s large form.

Throwing a glance towards Michael, Evan nods as he starts shuffling with his own clothes, with Michael simultaneously fiddling with yours and trying not to rip anything in his haste. For a moment, the room was filled with only the sounds of rustling clothes and heavy breathing, with a few scattered groans from the ironworks above you

With your clothes tossed to the side, it doesn’t take long until Michael takes the opportunity to start pushing into you, drawing a shocked gasp from you as you hadn’t been prepared for his impatience. Despite Evan’s preparations, the stretch was intense as Michael was surprisingly thick, even more so than Evan. He only got so far before you begged him to stop, tears forming in your eyes.

Kindly giving you a moment to adjust, Michael got a grip around your waist, checking to see if you had calmed down before slowly starting to push further in. _God_ , it already felt like you would be ruined by the end of this night, and he _still_ had more to give.

Finally, he bottomed out, his hips flush with your ass as Evan took the time to fondle your chest, pinching one peach pink nipple with each hand as Michael slowly started to move, pulling a choked moan from the both of you. It didn’t take long before he picked up the pace, pounding into you with fervor as Evan casually walked away, disappearing into the forge room to grab something, giving you a nice view of his backside.

As Evan returned Michael slowed his pace to an almost agonizing crawl, dragging his nails along your sides as you tried to push yourself back, desperately trying to fuck yourself on his dick to keep the pleasure going.

A quiet chuckle escaped Evan as he watched you and fiddled with whatever it was he brought back from the box. A slap across the backside of your thighs brought your attention back to Michael, who had gotten impatient with your divided focus. Another sharp slap made you cry out as Michael picked up the pace again, using the grip on your hips to slam into you.

“Alright, get off them, gotta get these things on,” Evan called out from somewhere behind you, having moved without alerting you. Obediently, Michael pulled out and stepped away, allowing Evan to step into your vicinity. You caught the gleam of metal out of the corner of your eye as Evan grabbed one of your ankles, pulling it into position as he wrapped something around it. When he did the same thing to your other ankle, you realized it was a spreader bar, the cool leather straps fitting snugly around your ankles as Evan stepped in front of you. When he grabbed your wrist to pull it forward, you understood that there was another one for your wrists. You would be completely at their mercy, and _god_ that thought was awfully nice.

A quiet grunt behind you made you aware of Michael checking out the spreader bar around your ankles, his hands touching the soft leather keeping your feet in place as Evan finished with your wrists, checking the straps one last time before nodding to Michael. Unlike what you thought though, he did not immediately shove himself back in. Instead, he walked over to your head, caressing your jaw with one hand as he urged your mouth open with the other. 

Obediently, you opened up for his exploring fingers, barely noticing when Evan moved behind you to push two digits in, wrapping his other hand around his dick to pump it a few times. Michael did the same, stroking himself and giving you a full view of the red, round head, shiny with precum.

As if on cue, both men removed their hands from your holes and lined themselves up, giving you a moment to prepare. Relaxing your entire body, you nodded at Michael and he, in turn, nodded to Evan and the two men slowly pushed into you. The stretch from Michael’s dick in your mouth already made your jaw ache, and you tried your best to not bite down or gag as he pushed himself as far in as he could, nearly blocking your airway. The pleasure of being filled so completely sent shivers across your body as Evan started thrusting into your aching cunt, the slap of skin on skin filling the room. Michael was kinder, slowly moving back and forth to let you decide the best angle as he took your throat. 

When you felt your peak closing in, you hollowed out your cheeks and started humming quietly, earning a grunt and sigh from the otherwise quiet man in front of you. It was an almost startling difference between Evan and Michael, with the former being quite vocal whenever he felt good, whilst Michael was quiet almost no matter what. It made you want to hear more, to have the pleasure of being the one to make him vocal.

A sudden pinch to your nipple made you cry out around his dick as both men started moving faster, with Michael twisting your nipple every now and then, making sharp jolts of pleasure and pain shoot through your body, bringing you ever closer to the edge. Your muffled moans filled the room as you were used, unable to move because of the bars keeping you in place. All it would take was a small push and you’d fall over, but Evan’s grip around your hips kept you steady as he rammed into you.

The constant pleasure was becoming too much, your eyes tearing up and drool slipping out of the corners of your mouth as the two men used you as they pleased. Evan’s thrusts grew uncoordinated, hips stuttering as he tried to drag it out a little longer. Helping Michael along, you started bobbing your head ever so slightly, feeling the spongy head of his dick hitting the back of your throat with every push.

He suddenly grabbed the back of your head and shoved it forward, forcing you to take it as he came, warm salty seed filling your mouth before spilling out, soiling the sheets when you couldn’t swallow it all. It didn’t take long for Evan to reach his end, reaching a hand around to rub at your clit as he pounded into you. You could finally breathe properly as Michael pulled out of your mouth, gasping and moaning for them before Michael shut you up with a tender kiss, pushing you over the edge as you called their names, entire body shaking as you came, feeling Evan’s cum coat your insides. 

When you and Evan collapsed onto the bed, Michael quietly walked away, shuffling off his boxers completely as he went. You grunted after him, wondering where he was going, but you were too tired to form any actual words. When he came back, he was carrying a damp towel and three soft-looking blankets. You sighed as you realised what he was doing, letting him help you back up to all fours so he could unlock the spreader bars. As he checked your wrists and ankles you slowly sat up, feeling tender and sore all over. There were a few bruises blooming across your hips from Evan’s earlier grip, but the spreader bars hadn’t caused any damage. When he was satisfied, Michael picked up the towel and began to clean you up, being careful not to hurt you any more.

Throwing the towel onto Evan, Michael laid down on the bed, guiding you down so you were laying next to eachother, noses almost touching. He planted a soft kiss on your forehead and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close as you felt Evan sit up, probably to wipe himself off. When you feel him sit back down, you tuck yourself closer to Michael to give Evan enough room to lie down as well, wanting both of them there with you.

The feeling of their strong arms holding you close made you drowsy, your eyelids involuntarily closing as you drift away, the men’s breathing turning into soothing background noise as sleep overtook you.

For the first time since you’d been taken by the fog, you felt safe. Knowing you had Evan and Michael on your side, knowing that they cared for you in their own ways despite their supposed killer instincts; It made you feel safe and at home.

For the first time in a long time, you felt like everything might just be alright.


End file.
